


The Flames That Await Her

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Lyrics and Melodies' (Series 2) [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Song Challenge #07 “Seven Devils” by Florence + The Machine</b><br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b> Morgana fears what her fate may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flames That Await Her

**“The Flames That Await Her” Gen Morgana, Uther (Canon AU)**

Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #07 “Seven Devils” by Florence + The Machine 

Category: Gen

Characters/Pairings: Morgana, Uther

Ratings/Warnings: T (execution by fire)

**The Flames That Await Her**

The drums sounded outside in the courtyard as morgana tried to concentrate on the book she was reading. Another execution of a person suspected of using magick. The fear inside her won out and she put the book down. 

Through the open window Morgana could hear Uther condemning the poor soul to death. She dared not look for she knew what was coming. The pyre had been built and the torch was most likely already lit and ready. Soon the screams of the condemned will be heard then just the smell of smoke would be all that would mark his life. 

Morgana lived in fear. She has magick. Someday it may be her in the flames. She can only hope to hide her gift long enough to escape Uther’s taste for vengeance.


End file.
